Agito x Reader - The Queen
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: A one-shot for the Fang King and you! ;)


(F/n) – first name

(L/n) – last name

(H/c) – hair color

(E/c) – eye color

(N/n) – nickname

(E/n) – enemie's name

(E/h/c) – enemie's hair color

I am (f/n) (l/n), an air trekker and the Queen of the Musical Road, I am also the owner of the Song Regalia. But most riders know me as the Queen of the Shark. I'm a lonely rider that is currently controlled by a bastard known as Kaito Wanijima… My parents died on a car crash when I was little, I had no one to take care of me; even if I did escape him, I'd end up dying somewhere on the streets.

Anyway, on with the story…

Mr. Kaito didn't need me today and decided to let me go on a stroll, it had been so long since the last time I had been like this on the outside world.

'I wonder how Akito and Agito have been doing…' I thought with a sigh. My eyes opened at the sound of something, it wasn't a battle, but there was clear shouting.

I looked down from the building I was on, what I saw was air trek teams, two of them to be exact. I recognized both teams: one was (e/n)'s; the other was Kogarasumaru, Agito's new team, but the one I longed to see was not among them. I also noticed Ringo from Sleeping Forest and Simca with Kogarasumaru, as well as an old friend of mine, Emily.

Ikky, as was called Kogarasumaru's team leader, was arguing with (e/n), who seemed to be ready to strike at any moment. Seeing (e/n)'s attack stance, I decided to step in.

#3rd person's POV#

A girl with shining (h/c) hair landed in between the teams, her back to Kogarasumaru as she faced a (e/h/c) haired male. Her sudden intervention caused everyone to stop on their tracks.

"Look who she isn't!" a certain team leader shot, adding a mocking smirk to his sentence.

"Leave them alone, (e/n)!" the girl snapped. "Your business is either with me or Agito, not them!"

"Oh!? But for all I know, this is Agito's team, my Queen!" he stated, letting out the last words as if they contained venom.

"But Agito is not in her, is he!?" the (e/c) eyed girl growled, ignoring the male's remark. Everyone in Kogarasumaru's side, except for Simca, was clearly confused at the conversation. (E/n) just frowned at the said queen's last observation.

"Just leave them alone and go away!" she demanded.

"What if I refuse?" he dared, causing her eyes to darken.

"Then I'll make you regret your decision." The girl stated, her voice was steady and calm, with a hint of dangerousness to it. She applied pressure on her ATs, causing her wheels to start rotating at a very high speed; but she didn't move from her place, no… she was waiting, like a predator, like Agito, waiting for the right moment to fall over her prey.

#What's that? Are you getting ready to run away, Shark?" spat the (e/h/c) head. "Don't let her escape, guys!" at this, (e/n)'s subordinates came out from behind him and were speeding up towards her.

'Idiots!' the girl sighed, her eyes getting even darker. Deciding it was the right moment to strike, she sprinted towards her opponents, no cloud of dust was left behind her; instead of dust, her ATs raised some kind of melody from the ground. The girl seemed to dance in the middle of her opponents, knocking them down, one by one they all fell to her feet. The watchers from the Fang King's team observed her fighting style, her movements stunning every single one of them.

"Who's that?" Ikky wondered in amazement.

"She looks like she's dancing…" Kazu noted.

"The one in control of the Musical Road, the Song Queen." Ringo stated.

"But why did that guy call her 'Shark'?" Ikky asked out of pure curiosity.

"She's also known as the Queen of the Shark!" Ringo informed. "I don't know why, though." She shrugged, receiving several nods in response.

In the middle of the fallen riders stood the (h/c) haired girl, her stance was high and proud.

"I will be back!" (e/n) threatened, before turning around and sprinting away from the Song Queen and the ones she was shielding.

"I'll keep that on mind…" the girl assured quietly, fully aware that he couldn't hear her anymore.

"(F/n)!" Emily beamed, moving to hug the girl.

"Em!" she shot with a smile, turning around to hug her friend back and, consequently, letting everyone see the red and golden mask that was covering the top half of her face.

#Reader's POV#

"Are you here to arrest us?" I heard Simca, this made me turn to her and see her scowling. I let go of Emily and started to ride away.

"Not tonight, Simca! I wouldn't do that to him, or his friends…"

As I passed them to continue on my way, someone grabbed my wrist, making me turn around to face… Ikky.

"Where are you going?" Crow demanded.

"Back… to my cage." I whispered the last part, honestly hoping no one would hear it.

"He keeps you in a cage?" Ringo asked in shock. "Why do you keep going back?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." I answered, the wind was blowing my (h/c) hair around and tears were prickling on my eyes as the memory of my parents' death assaulted my mind. This newly found information seemed to shock them.

"Why don't you come with us, then?" Ringo offered, showing me a warm smile. "Maybe we can find a way to set you free!"

"I-I guess it won't harm…" I muttered.

- Time Skip to the Noyamano household -

"I see… I suppose you can stay, if everyone agrees with it!" Ringo's older sister, Rika said. I looked around, all the sisters and Ikky agreed to my stay. I was happy, of course, but there was one thing bothering me: I hadn't seen him yet.

"(F/n)!" Ikky called, causing me to direct my gaze at him and his teammates as Ringo and her sisters walked out of the room.

"Do you want to join our team?" he shot the question at me.

I look at my hands that were resting on my lap. Should I accept the offer, or just plainly deny it? I wanted to accept, but how would Agito react if I did?

"Sure, I guess…" I nodded with my voice low.

"Great! We'll get you an uniform right away!" Crow beamed, a plainly creepy look on his face.

"(F/n)! Your bath's ready, c'mon!" Mikan yelled, I was glad to have an excuse to get away.

- Time skip of 5 minutes (reader is taking a bath) -

Agito entered the room and immediately took a seat, the usual grumpy look settles on his face.

"What the f*** are you idiots doing?" he scowled.

"We've got ourselves a new team member!" Crow shot.

"And it's a girl~." Onigiri cheered.

"Ikky just finished her uniform!" Kazu explained.

"Whatever." Shrugged the shorter male, leaning on the wall.

- Time skip of about 1 hour -

#3rd Person's POV#

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a really loud shout was heard through the entire neighbourhood and heavy stomping echoed on the house.

"What is this supposed to mean?!" someone growled as the door shot open. The boys looked up to the door to see an angry and flushed (f/n) wearing (see picture 1). The males blushed and she hurriedly tried to cover herself.

"Stop looking!" she snapped, before a coat was wrapped around her. She looked up to see the person standing up for her.

"A-agito…" she whispered, internally giggling at his flaming face.

"Get her proper clothes, you f***ing crow!" demanded the bluenette, glaring at ikky.

-Time skip to the night -

"It was really good to see you again, Agito!" the girl smiled, carefully stroking his hair.

"Yeah, you too." He grunted, causing the Song Queen to giggle at his once again flushed face. Her hand swiftly moved to his eye patch, switching it.

"Hello, (f/n)!" a happy voice beamed.

"Hello, Akito!" she laughed.

"Tomorrow there's training on the warehouse in the riverside! Agito didn't want to tell you, but Ikky asked us to…" he blurted.

"Thank you for telling me." She said, pecking his cheek, before turning away to go to bed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, (n/n)!" he said, a light blush on his face.

-Time skip to the morning – your clothes (see picture 2) -

"Where's she?" Ikky groaned in annoyance.

"We haven't even decided who'll test her." Kazu noted.

"Do you think the midget will let us, huh?"asked Ikky, bluntly pointing at Agito.

"Damn right, I won't!" snapped the bluenette.

A few minutes passed with the two shouting at each other.

"Morning, guys!" a girly voice called, causing the commotion to stop. The group of boys directed their gazes to the warehouse's entrance to see (f/n) followed by Ringo, Mikan, Ume and Emily.

"So, who do I get to go against?" the (e/c) eyed girl wondered cheerfully.

"Agito!" most boys blurted almost immediately. (F/n) nodded with a soft smile, she quickly moved away from the group and was now face-to-face with Agito, her expression had turned serious.

The battle started… Their riding speed was extremely high, almost impossible to accompany, but the watchers of this particular battle did so. The pace was intense and the pressure was almost unbearable, but the two never stopped.

"It looks like they're dancing…" Emily pointed out, completely entraced by the unusual battle.

"That's because they are." Mikan responded, her eyes never abandoning the graceful stormriders' figures.

Dancing! They were in fact dancing, performing a deadly dance only the two of them knew; a single wrong step could cause one, or both, of them to die. Everytime one got close to hit the other would dodge the blow; everytime Agito's hooks got close to rip the girl apart, she would avoid them.

It was a dance, yes; an intricate and deadly one. A dance between two predators, where, in the end, one of them would have to become the prey.

About an hour after the battle had started, the answer to who was, in fact, the prey had become clear; when the King's stripes encased the Queen in a strong grip, the stripes never touched her, but the stripes had caught her.

The Fang King approached the Song Queen and, with his hand, tilted her chin up.

"I caught you!" he muttered, the vicious grip of his stripes never releasing the girl's frail-looking body.

"I've always been your prey, Agito…" she whispered, as the King's lips covered her own in a kiss.

- Not too far away (a few meters +/-) -

"So that's why everyone calls her the Queen of the Shark!" Ikky exclaimed.


End file.
